


Melody for Molly

by ctrtardis



Series: Music of Molly [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:23:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctrtardis/pseuds/ctrtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little post and during?-Reichenbach scene with his pathologist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melody for Molly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a little scene that entered my head and begged to be written down. Inspired by River Flows in You by Yiruma

Sherlock stands at the window of his beloved flat on Baker Street. Idly stroking his violin, he wanders his Mind Palace trying to find a solution to Moriarty’s plan other than his death. He storms through John’s room turning to see Mind John blogging and ignoring his blundering. Slipping into Mycroft’s room he spies him at his desk looking disapprovingly over his paperwork. Sherlock returns to the hallway. Out of the corner of his mind’s eye he sees a door, in the corner, in the shadows. It’s there but just barely. Stepping towards the door he opens it, unsure of he is going to find. Peeking in, he sees grey metal tables, microscopes, and a slightly mousy pathologist leaning over a women sewing with sure and careful movements on her chest. His hands on the violin start move and a sweet melody starts to fill the flat as he starts to formulate the first vestiges of a plan.

 

 

A few days later he’s “dead" and Molly’s at the morgue. He sits in her softly feminine flat on her couch once again wandering through his mind palace. Spotting her room he thinks of the lovely melody he played that day. With a sigh he grabs a pad of paper off of the coffee table quickly jotting down the song. Later that evening Molly returns to her now empty flat. Opening the door she puts her keys on the counter and spies an envelope on the music stand of her well loved baby grand piano. Sitting on its bench, she picks up the envelope with its slightly slanted Molly written on the front. Opening it, she pulls out three sheets of music with Melody for Molly written at the top. Looking them over she sets them on the stand and starts to pick out the notes. It’s not long until a sweet lovely song can be heard through an open window. A man with short auburn hair turns and smiles as he walks by the window and down the street.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments welcome:D


End file.
